


Dougie's Punishment

by WriterOfFanFics



Category: McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: Basically just Pudd smut and spanking because Harry Judd is a total dom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a longer Pudd fic and thought I post a short one to ease my way back into fanfic writing. I haven't done any in awhile and this is my first fic for this pairing. I'm really dialogue heavy.
> 
> Comments and requests are always welcome :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them and mean no harm.

"Whore." The word sounds harsh against the silence of the room, it makes Dougie squirm in place over Harry's lap. Dougie would never have thought he was a whore, never even imagined he'd love being called one but that was before Harry. Harry brought out a side in himself he didn't even know existed, when he was around Harry he only wanted to be good, to make Harry happy. Dougie squirms again with anticipation and Harry quickly brings his palm down on Dougie's backside. "Stay still."

Dougie stops moving and does his best to calm himself, practising the breathing techniques that Harry taught him. Harry spanks Dougie a few more times in quick succession, causing Dougie to let out a low moan.

"You've been a bad boy, haven't you?" Harry slaps harder this time. "Haven't you?" Dougie stays quiet, seeing how far he can push. "Don't. Fucking. Test. Me. Doug." Harry punctuates each word with a hard slap, before caressing Dougie lovingly. "Now, I asked you a question."

"Y-yes." Dougie stutters out.

"Yes, what?" Harry grips Dougie's hair and yanks roughly on it.

"Yes. I've been a bad boy."

"That wasn't so hard. What did you do?" Harry tugs Dougie's hair harder.

"You," Dougie takes a deep breath calming himself. "You caught me kissing Danny."

"Tsk, Dougie, is what you did wrong because you kissed Danny or because I caught you?"

"What I did wrong was kissing Danny, I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." Harry resumes spanking Dougie.

"You're sorry? You kissed him after I told you not to."

"I promise I won't do it again." Harry stops.

"You promise?" Harry is breathing hard.

"Yes, I promise I won't kiss Danny again. I'm sorry, I really am Harry."

There's a long moment of silence, Dougie holds his breath and waits for the next blow to come, it doesn't.

"Why'd you do it?"

"For this." Dougie squirms in Harry's lap, making Harry chuckle.

"You're such a whore, Poynter." Harry pulls Dougie until he's sitting on his lap and kisses him messily. "I was worried you didn't love me anymore."

"Harry, I'll always love you." Dougie pants. "I just wanted to bring back that fire inside you. You've been acting like I was breakable lately."

Harry brushes hair out of Dougie's face to look into his eyes.

"I worry about you, Dougs. I love you, I don't want to hurt you."

"We both know that's a lie." Dougie laughs and kisses Harry again. "You know that sometimes I want you to hurt me." Harry smiles against Dougie's lips.

"Well, in that case, you've done a very bad thing, playing with my feelings like that. I think you should be punished."

"Oh, yes. Please."

Fin.


End file.
